He Had to Protect Her
by harrypotterhunney6512
Summary: Harry Potter recalls his life, dealing with his missed love, Ginny. It's a seris! : I hope you guys like it because I am working really hard!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my first fanfic, so please, go easy on me! I hope you like it. Oh yeah, I don't own anything but this story. But all inspiration belongs J.K. Rowling! I think it will be a one shot, unless any one else has anything to say about it?**

He Had to Protect Her 

"_Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were spending all of their time together. The beautiful weather seemed to mock them; Harry could imagine how it would have been if Dumbledore had not died, and they had had this time together at the very end of the year, Ginny's examinations finished, the pressure of homework lifted… and hour by hour, Harry put off saying the thing that he knew he must say, doing what he knew was right to do, because it was too hard to forgo his best source of comfort." _

"_Ginny, listen…" Harry said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet, "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing eachother. We can't be together."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry looked outside of his window, got off his bed at the Burrow, and leaned against the window, everyone still fast asleep. Harry doubted it was 15 minutes past dawn, but he didn't sleep much anymore. It was the day of his 17th birthday, but that didn't matter. Nothing really mattered anymore.

He would search for Horcruxes----having destroyed 5 already, possibly 2 more to go---- and not really think. It was almost as if he was watching his life from afar, not really there. He felt distant, and no matter how hard he struggled to regain his life, just when it seemed he could be happy again, he would see Ginny, it would slip right through his hands, and he would be right back where he had started.

Harry tried to avoid Ginny's eyes, but every now and then he would stumble into her gaze, and it would seem almost like they were together again, carefree. But then he would come back into reality, and they would both quickly look away.

Harry rarely thought of anything but Ginny. Her beauty. Her funniness. How she always carried that lovely flowery smell. But he had to remember, he needed to protect her. Harry knew very well, having already lost His Parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore, that Voldemort used his enemies' friends or family to get to them. But, Harry wasn't going to lose anyone else. He was going to make sure that no one else he loved was harmed because of him. Harry didn't think he could stand it. The thought of losing Ginny, Ron, Hermione, or anyone else he loved made him shudder.

The sun was starting to rise, but Harry knew it was only around 6 A.M. He could be lost in his thoughts for a few more hours before he would be disturbed when the Weasley's awoke.

Harry loved the Weasley's. They took himself and Hermione in every summer like family, and were among the sweetest people he knew, but they weren't like having a real family. One you could call your own. But no doubt, he still loved them.

Harry pressed his forhead against the cold window while recalling his life….

He was 11, curious about the wizarding world, a new, fresh boy who knew nothing of such evil.

He was 12, a little more knowledgeable, but not much, and eager to prove himself.

He was 13, struggling to understand that a man he once believed to be trying to kill him, was his godfather. Devastated that for half an hour, he believed his god father, Sirius Black, would be proven innocent, and Harry thought he could leave the Dursely's, until Sirius had to flee for his life.

He was 14, starting to notice girls. He gets his first crush, Cho Chang, but fails to take her to the Yule Ball. He competes in the legendary tournament, the Triwizard Tournament, though much to young. Struggling to find his footing, Harry watches Lord Voldemort's rebirth. Also, learning that his Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was not who he was thought to be.

He was 15, having connected dreams to Lord Voldemort, getting into a rocky relationship with Cho, heart broken at the fact that the god father he had loved was now gone, and he, Harry, felt alone.

He was 16, desperately searching into Lord Voldemort's past, trying to discover a weakness, searching with a friend---more so a father---Dumbledore. Starting to love Ginny, but all too soon would have to brake it off with her, Harry wouldn't risk her dying. And most sadly, seeing the last person he loved die because Dumbledore had tried to protect Harry.

Harry watched as Ron was beginning to stir. At least Ron was untroubled, having a normal teenage life. Just as Ron opened his eyes, Harry looked back out the window and made a promise, that no matter how hard he loved Ginny, he knew he had to protect her.

**Sooo… What do you think? Please review! It means so much if you like it or give advise! I hope you loved it! **

 **HarryPotterHunney6512,**

**Or,**

**Paige **


	2. The wedding

**Ok. This is chapter 2! I hope you like it, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! ;) I also am going to try and talk like Fluer's accent. So it might be bad... :) **

**He Had to Protect her.**

**Chapter 2. The wedding**

_Harry watched as Ron was beginning to stir. At least Ron was untroubled, having a normal teenage life. Just as Ron opened his eyes, Harry looked back out the window and made a promise, that no matter how hard he loved Ginny, he knew he had to protect her._

As Harry and Ron made their way down to the kitchen for breakfast, they saw Bill and Fleur talking excitedly to eachother sitting at the kitchen table. When they entered Bill and Fleur looked up and Fleur said " 'Arry! Good Morning!" Harry smiled and greeted them both.

" 'Arry! I can't wait until you come to our wedding!" Fleur said happily

"What?" Harry said stupidly.

"Our wedding! Bill and I!" Fleur exclaimed.

As Harry congratulated them both, he saw, for one heart stopping moment, a mane of flaming red hair disappearing through the front door, leaving behind a flowery scent. Without thinking about what he was doing, Harry ran after Ginny.

"Ginny! Wait!"

Ginny turned around, and Harry noticed her face was gleaming in the sunlight with tears. "What, Harry? What do you want!"

"

Ginny, I'm sorry! I'm sorry we can't be together! I wish we could! But-But I don't want you to die! I lost Sirius, Dumbeldore, and my parents because of Voldemort! Everyone who stands in the way of him and I ends up dead. I have to do this!" Harry said, almost tearing up himself.

"I know Harry! We've been through this before! But I love you!" Ginny yelled.

"I promise, Ginny. As soon as I'm done with this, I can be with you!" Harry whispered, taking a hold of Ginny's hand. "I wish I could protect you, but I know I can't. You have to be strong. We have to be strong."

There was a pause in which they looked into each others eyes, and slowly, Ginny nodded. At this, they both turned and walked back to the burrow. When they entered, Ginny looked at him, at the reached a non verbal understanding. Harry nodded and sat down at the table, even though he wasn't hungry.

Harry pulled on him dress robes and walked outside to the Burrows lake. There were chairs set up every where, people sitting in them, and a beautiful sunset was right behind the podium where Bill was standing waiting for Fleur. Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ron, and watched the wedding, not really paying attention, but thinking.

Harry imagined how this could have been his and Ginny's wedding. She would look beautiful in a white dress, they would be truly happy then. How much he longed to be with her, but he knew he couldn't. He thought back to Dumbledore's funeral, imagining how devastating it would be if that was Ginny's funeral, and the last person who had loved him was gone. Harry started to tear up at this point. Harry looked up from the ground, and saw Fleur coming down the isle, looking stunning. But Harry never thought of her as wife material, not for him anyways.

Harry continued to think about Ginny, and was surprised to see people standing up everywhere and Fleur and Bill apparating away.

It was over, just like his and Ginny's relationship.

**Thank you for reading! And please review. Be ready for the next chapter!**

**Paige**


	3. Help!

**Hey everyone! I am really sorry that I haven't updated in forever!!!! School just started, and cross country practice has been everyday after school, then mounds of homework, and Cross Country meets every Saturday and Tuesday! Basically, I've been very busy! I hope you guys like next chapter... I've been really struggling to figure out what to do next with this story!! Mostly, I'm just not sure how to make Harry destroy the Horcruxes... that's why I've decided this will be a authors note because I would like some advise?! So if you guys could private message me or review, and give me some ideas, I would appreciate it. And, when I do come out with the next chapter, I'll write down the names of everyone who helped me! Just to show you how important that would be to me!! When I get some help, the next chapters should start coming more steadily. But, like I said, there has been a lot of chaos (ok, I know that is spelled wrong!) in this first weeks of school, what with finding my classes, and practice every day, my friendship problems... Okay, I'm rambling now. Ok, Paige, shut up. Anyways, please give me some help! It'll be greatly appreciated! I'm sorry for any word or spelling mistakes, it's 10:00 P.M., but I feel like it is 5:00 AM!!!!**

**Love,**

**Paige**


End file.
